


Birthday

by HeadFullOfCanons



Series: FAPuary [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Friendship is great, Gen, OS, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfCanons/pseuds/HeadFullOfCanons
Summary: Hisashi doesn't care much about his birthday. Good thing others care for him though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late. Again. But enjoy anyways.  
> By the way, in case someone ever wonders why I only call Kinoshita by his first name. I always use the first name of the character who's perspective I'm writing.

Hisashi doesn't care much about his birthday. When he was younger he used to care about it a lot, because his parents cared too. But with every passing year they would care a little less. It was not like they completely stopped caring. His mother would still bake him a cake or cook his favourite dinner. But his parents just started making less of a fuss about it. They stopped planning parties for him or asking him about what he wanted to do weeks in advance.

Hisashi doesn't really mind it because he as well gradually stopped caring about his own birthday. It is just another day with the exception that some people would be a little extra nice to him.

 

February 15th is marked with a dark blue circle in the calendar his mother hung up in the kitchen. Everyone gets to choose their own birthday colour at the beginning of the year when his mother starts writing down everything in the new calendar. Hisashi usually takes whatever colour is left after his siblings choose. He doesn't really care either way.

He stares at the calendar while his mother prepares some scrambled egg for breakfast. Everyone is talking now. Just a few minutes ago they were all silent, waiting for him to come down the stairs to sing 'Happy Birthday' at the exactly right moment. Now that this is over everything is back to normal.

Hisashi silently eats his breakfast, silently walks upstairs again once hes done, gets ready for school silently and leaves without another word. In the evening things will be less busy and everyone will be less stressed. Evenings are a better time to celebrate and Hisashi has no problem with waiting. He doesn't want to cause any trouble for his mother.

 

The morning training passes without anything out of the ordinary. Well except for everyone shaking Hisashi's hand once to wish him a happy birthday. Ennoshita was the first one, also probably one of the only people to actually remember. But as soon as the rest of the team saw Ennoshita wish Hisashi a happy birthday everyone wanted their turn at it.

Hisashi is actually a little happy about that. Some of them were really passionate about beings nice to him. Of course Hinata was one of them, but Hinata is passionate about everything, always. But surprisingly Yamaguchi was also really kind. Maybe the freckled boy felt bad about him. Maybe he felt bad about how he as a first year was the teams most used pinch server when Hisashi had only done a hand full of serves in official matches. But Hisashi doesn't want the other one to feel bad, so he gives him an encouraging smile.

Once everyone did their happy birthday handshake the training goes by like normal.

 

Class also passes as usual, again with the only exception of some people wishing Hisashi a happy birthday. He always replies with a thank you and a smile. It feels a little forced on both sides, at least that is how Hisashi perceives it. It's like following a set script that they have to perform every year again.

 

When class is over Ennoshita and Narita are already waiting in front of Hisashi's classroom. That is actually quite unusual, but still not too much out of the ordinary. Each of the other boys grabs one of Hisashi's arms while they guide him to the roof.

„Is that a kidnapping?“, he asks, trying to hold back his laughter. Both of them nod, but Hisashi is sure that it takes them a lot to keep a straight face.

On the roof Hisashi is greeted with a shower of confetti, that Tanaka and Nishinoya throw at him. It takes him a moment to realise whats going on but once he understands he starts to burst into laughter. „You guys are such idiots“, he calls out. The others just smile at him. „We haven't even started yet.“, Nishinoya yells, while he pulls out a present from his schoolbag and hands it to Hisashi.

„From all of us.“, Tanaka explains. Hisashi takes his time with unwrapping, all eyes are on him. Its a little uncomfortable, but he likes to do it that way. Also he knows that they have to wait and stare and that they hate it just as much. Once the wrapping paper is finally off, Hisashi holds a big box filled with various chocolates in his hand.

„That a joke?“, he asks. Most of it is heart-shaped stuff or at least the packaging is decorated with hearts and strawberries and ribbons.

„Well, you know, your birthday kind of falls on cheap-chocolate-day...“

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all sorts of feedback are appreciated :)  
> Also I have a [Tumblr](http://headfullofcanons.tumblr.com/)  
> Leave some prompts/request for me if you want to.


End file.
